gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestabellebethabelle
|image = S2e15 unicorn.png |first = The Last Mabelcorn |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = Sam Marin|inspiration = The unicorn in The Last Unicorn |# = |case = |species = Unicorn|abilities = |environment = |diet = |alias = C-Beth |alliance = |goal = |home = Enchanted Forest |family = |friends = Unnamed faun Unnamed unicorns |enemies = Mabel Pines (formerly) Candy Chiu (formerly) Grenda (formerly) Wendy Corduroy (formerly) Bill Cipher |likes = Whinny, Pray, Trot |dislikes = People leaving their shoes on when they enter her home Giving her hair willingly |weapons = |fate = Lost a fight against Mabel and her friends |quote = "I am Celestabellebethabelle, last of my kind."}} (Celestabel-lebetha-belle) is a unicorn who lives in the Enchanted Forest. She made her first appearance in "The Last Mabelcorn." History In "The Last Mabelcorn," Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Wendy travel to the Enchanted Forest to find unicorn hair to help Ford. They find Celestabellebethabelle, who claims she is the last of her kind when Grenda summons the doors to the home of the unicorns. Celestabellebethabelle tells the girls that she will offer a lock of her hair to only the purest of hearts, Mabel steps in and claims she is of pure heart; however, Celestabellebethabelle disagrees, saying she can see deep inside her heart. This prompts Mabel to go on a quest to make herself pure of heart. When Mabel takes on the task of doing a thousand good deeds, the girls return to Celestabellebethabelle only for the unicorn to say she is still not pure of heart, prompting Mabel to cry and try to find the best good she can do. When Candy, Grenda and Wendy get some fairy dust from the gnomes, they use it to knockout Celestabellebethabelle and they attempt to cut a lock of her hair. However before they can do it, Mabel stops them and takes the scissors away. The unicorn wakes up and mistakes Mabel as the one cutting her hair. She tells Mabel she will never be pure of heart. Two other unicorns overhear this and, angered at her bullying of Mabel, tell the girls that the pure of heart story is a scam to get humans "get off their backs." This causes Mabel to become engulfed in rage for Celestabellebethabelle emotionally torturing her. Celestabellebethabelle taunts Mabel, resulting in an all-out feud between the girls and unicorns. After suffering a beat down from the girls, the unicorns give the girls a lock of Celestabellebethabelle's hair and a plethora of treasures, just to get rid of them. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" and "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Celestabellebethabelle is seen with the resistance inside the Mystery Shack. Appearance Celestabellebethabelle is a blue-tinted unicorn, whose horn glows pink and red. Her mane is multicolored with purple, blue, pink, yellow and green locks. Her eyes are overly large and purple, with only one visible when she is shown in profile, and with long eyelashes. Her hooves are pink and have white tufts of hair coming from right above the hoof, and she has three blue sparkles on her rear. Her tail has hair only at the tip, and it is the same style and color as her mane. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," when it was revealed that she had taken shelter in the Mystery Shack with the other Survivors, she had a bruise on the side of her head. Sightings Trivia Celestabellebethabelle's name is possibly a reference to Princess Celestia, from the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. ru:Селестабелль-а-беттабелль Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Females